Final Fantasy VIII:The Mysterious Play
by Kaleda
Summary: What were the characters in Final Fantasy VIII experiencing? What really happened on their journey to save the world from Ultimecia's clutches?


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Final Fantasy VIII characters, all characters and events belong its proper owner and Square Soft.**

**Authors Note: Hello Again, it has been a while since I have submitted anything. School work has got me swamped. But I figured I should write something else that might stir up some ideas! I value your comments! So...please, enjoy!**

**Kaleda**

**Chapter One**

**The Beginning**

"_Rise up.  
Seek in the garden of truth."_

_A light breeze blew around the Balamb Garden, emitted from the whispering forests that surrounded the tranquil field in which the Garden lay. The deep aroma of the ocean danced upon the wind, leading from the paled blue waters that caressed the golden shores. _

_The Garden, a large oddly shaped building, was home to the many aspiring students whose dreams were filled with hopes of becoming an elite mercenary…SeeD. _

A sharp metallic sound resounded through the air. The slightly rocky terrain bared witness to the quarrel between two young men, both eagerly engaged in battle. One man, seemingly in his late teens, wielded a gunblade, the obsidian blade sliced through the air as he brought it down upon the other fighter's sword. The one wielding the obsidian gunblade was none other than Seifer Almasy, an eighteen year old student of Balamb Garden. His attitude was less than courgal. Seifer possessed an appearance that was much like his personality, ambitious, hotheaded and egotistical. Short golden locks were rustled by the wind that blew across the terrain. His skin, pale and flawless, was adorned in a grey trench coat, which fell to his ankles. Decorating the arms of the trench coat were red symbols that appeared to be elongated crosses. Black boots began where his dark pants ended. He wore a black shirt, with a cross like symbol etched upon its front.

The second fighter, Squall Leonheart, brought his own silver bladed gunblade to block Seifer's impulsive strike. Squall moved to his defensive stance, striking at Seifer only to be pushed back by Seifer's own defenses. His ear length brown locks shifted in front of hazel eyes, resting upon the bridge of his nose. Squall, a handsome seventeen year old, was clad in a black ensemble, his pants adorned in belts and one dangling chain. Around his neck, rested a chain which held a griffon-like animal which closely resembled the one that was etched upon the hilt of his gunblade.

Squall rushed at Seifer, wielding his weapon. But it was all in vain, Seifer's face was fixed in an arrogant smirk as he called forth an aura. The swirling mass of orange light caused Squall to lose his footing, falling to the rocky earth. Seifer moved closer, before Squall could regain his balance, the blade was upon him, scraping his face. The pain erupted suddenly, the crimson liquid steadily dripping down his face. Squall gritted his teeth, bringing forth his own weapon, the silver metal colliding with Seifer's flesh.

The moment was over, his breath came in sparse bursts, and Squall felt the blood beginning to pool at the end of his chin. His vision clouded, plunging him into a pit of darkness.

_Light? Warmth?_

No longer was the steady winds of the ocean caressing Squall's face, it was a warmth that he knew very well. He was back at Balamb Garden, resting upon the Infirmary bed. His black gloved hand came quickly to his forehead, the newfound presence of the scar branded him. Paled eyelids opened, revealing his hazel eyes. A woman stood beside him in which he recognized as Dr. Kadowaki. She was a middle aged woman with a slightly round appearance. Her graying hair was tied back in a fashionable bun that perched atop her head. She looked down at Squall, her eyes holding a faint look of worry.

"How are you feeling?" she asked her voice almost motherly.

"….Ok," Squall answered, his tone was deep, and charismatic, but gave no clue as to what he was feeling.

"Take it easy next time, you hear? Looks like your eyes are focusing. You should be fine. Say your name for me."

"Squall."

"Why don't you take it easy in training? Next time you might not be so lucky" She scolded, moving her lab coat adorned arms to rest upon her sides.

"Tell that to Seifer." Squall retorted, his voice still not possessing any emotion. He looked away from Dr. Kadowaki, his gaze resting upon the chair which resided by the small bed.

"That Seifer... Won't listen to anyone. Why don't you ignore him?"

"I can't just run away."

"You want to be cool, huh? Well, don't get hurt in the process." Dr. Kadowaki snapped, her voice no longer sympathetic towards his excuses, "Let's see, your instructor is... Quistis! I'll call her now. Just wait here a minute." Squall watched her walk away, listening to the faint buzz of the radiator. The sound of Dr. Kadowaki's voice cut through the silence of the Infirmary.

"Quistis? Come get your student. Yes, yes. His injury's not serious. It'll probably leave a

scar. ...Right. Now please come by." The resounding click of the telephone caused Squall to heave a sigh and fall back upon the cot. His gaze was still fixed upon the ceiling, but a voice entered his ears, surely it was not Dr. Kadowaki, for it was too soft and comforting.

"Squall...so we meet again." Squall moved his head to the side, his gaze resting upon a woman. He could not seem to make out her features, for the sound of the Infirmary door distracted him. Squall averted his gaze to the door; the sight of Instructor Quistis Trepe did not bring any comfort to him.

She heaved a frustrated sigh and threw her hands into the air, "I knew it'd be either you or Seifer! Come on, let's go." She moved over the side of the bed, offering her hand to Squall. Not needing her help, Squall stood, waving her off.

"Today is the Field Exam" she stated, walking ahead of him in a brisk click of her heels. She was dressed in the usual instructor outfit which consisted of a navy blue uniform, lined around the sleeves in gold thread. The door that led into the Infirmary slid open as Quistis and Squall proceeded down the long hallway towards the classrooms. She walked ahead of him, occasionally glancing back. He shrugged her off and continued to walk behind her. Finally, after much deliberation, Quistis ceased, standing with her hands folded across her abdomen.

"Squall; is there something on your mind?" She asked, watching as he turned to face her, his lips emitting the words she knew he was going to say.

"Not really." Squall answered, taking back when he realized that she had echoed his reply. Quistis looked deep into his gaze and began to laugh, the sound like a bubbling brooke...playful.

"What's so funny?" Squall demanded, placing a gloved hand on his hip. Quistis giggled a little while longer and faced Squall. She stood there, and for a moment, she felt that she knew Squall, as if they had always known each other.

"Funny? No, no, it's not that! I'm just happy. I feel like I'm beginning to understand my student a little. That's all."

"I'm more complex than you think." Squall admitted no hint of humor to his voice.

"Then tell me. Tell me more about yourself." Quistis asked, leaning a bit to the side, giving her student a sideways look.

_He is a handsome young man, _she thought, waiting for his reply, and again this time, she knew exactly what he was thinking, before he could say it.

"It's none of your..."

"..Business," Quistis finished, beginning to giggle again. Squall shook his head, sending his chocolate locks in front of his eyes. It was no use; she wasn't going to understand even if he told her. Squall began to walk again, continuing past the groups of studying students. His footsteps echoed as he ascended the steps, making his way to study hall, leaving Quistis to follow.

The room was bright, for the sun's golden rays streamed in through the windows. The chatting of students echoed through study hall. Squall paid little attention and walked past a group of girls who began to whisper as he walked past. Seifer rested in one of the chairs, his feet elevated upon the desk. He smirked at Squall as he pasted, smiling deviously.

Paying no heed, Squall took his seat at the back of the room and listened as Quistis began her speech to the class.

"Good morning, class. Let's start with today's schedule. There seem to have been some rumors flying around since yesterday... Yes, the field exam for SeeD candidates will begin later this afternoon. Those not participating and those who failed last week's written test are to

remain here in study hall." Quistis eyed a group of students who were seated near the door, each hung their heads, not looking anywhere but their own desks. "Field exam participants will have free time

until the exam. Just be sure you're in top condition. Meet in hall at 1600 hours. I'll announce the team assignments there. Any questions?" Quistis glanced around the room, her eyes resting on Seifer.

"Oh, and Seifer! Do NOT injure your partner while training. Be careful from now on."

Seifer stood, and frowned deeply at the Instructor. Throwing his hands into the air, he cursed under his breath and sat down once again in his seat, for he would not be participating in the Field Exam.

"Field exam participants, I will see you all later." She shuffled some papers around her desk, looking up occasionally until her gaze rested upon Squall. She watched him for a moment before speaking. She wondered what went around in his mind, what made him the way he was. "And Squall, I need to talk to you."

Squall rested his hands upon his knees before standing, heaving a sigh. Ambling up to her desk, Squall looked down at his Instructor; she smiled weakly up at him and stood.

"You haven't been to the Fire Cavern yet have you? You won't be able to take part in today's SeeD exam if you don't pass this prerequisite."

_...I was going to go this morning, but Seifer… _Squall thought, cocking his head towards the ceiling.

"Hmm?" Quistis made the sound as she pressed her lips together. "Do you have a good excuse?"

"...Not really." He admitted, shaking his head to chase the locks from impairing his sight.

"Then let's get going. If you're not too confident yet, you can

review your studies at the study panel." She motioned with one finger to where he had been sitting. I'll be waiting at the Front gate, so come down when you're ready. You can access the study panel

from your seat."

Quistis smiled once again at Squall and walked past another group of students and disappeared from the class room. Squall stared blankly at the door, catching the eyes of the students.

"You get to go with Instructor Trepe!" A young man no older than Squall complained. His voice held a feeling of disappointment. Squall's eyes widened a bit and shrugged.

"Man, you lucky bastard." The student admitted, laughing to himself. Squall shook his head in disbelief, was it possible for this guy to think Instructor Trepe was a real catch?

Squall waved off the student and made his way back to his seat. He would never have thought that Quistis would be the one to guide him through the exam. Shaking his head, he flipped the screen on and watched as the resonating blue light of the computer screen glared at him. He pulled the keyboard closer and tapped the keys, opening a document that he did not recognize. 'Garden Festival Committee'. Squall raised an eyebrow, moving from the document, he opened another folder, containing the information on Guardian Forces.

This was not new to Squall, he had studied them before, but something inside him, in the bowels of his sub-conscious, he felt something stir. Closing his eyes, he noticed a dulled pain began to form in his head; he brought his hand to his forehead. He opened his eyes, blue dots clouded his vision.

_What was going on?_ Shaking his head, the pain ceased, and he flipped off the switch. Gazing up at the clock, Squall stood, knowing that Quistis was waiting for him. Casting another glance at the blank screen, Squall strode from the room, preparing his thoughts for the Field Exam.

** End of Chapter**

Thanks for reading! I hoped you enjoyed this! I really want readers to feel what the characters are experiencing; in the video game (as wonderful as it is) you don't get to know what it is like to summon such a power as a GF! But in this piece, I hope that is conveyed!

**Next Chapter: The Garden, The Exam, and the Guardian Force.**


End file.
